Thick and Thin
by Arella1
Summary: Arching a brow, Kagome shrugged. "Youth is relative, as you well know. By all rights, you should look like a shriveled old geezer, not a hot guy." A deep blush painted Nihon's nose and cheeks then, amusing her to no end. "I-I have no control over that," he stammered. "Good, because you'd probably pick some wizened look with a white beard and wild eyebrows." Drabble series
1. Chasen (Whisk)

**AN:** This is a series of drabbles, because Kiku wanted attention but couldn't make up his mind. I couldn't say no. He's just too adorable.

* * *

Kagome breathed deeply, one of her hands on Goshinboku as she took a moment to enjoy the night. The wild scents of an untamed land flooded her nose, making her smile even as she kept her eyes closed. All around her were the distinctive sounds of life stirring and continuing; of hope and struggle…of triumphant and death. Her fingers twitched on the familiar bark as she finally let her lids slide back to take in the view.

She'd been granted immortality with her reabsorption of the Jewel of Four Souls and had lived in the Warring States Era for nearly ten years now. Still, she never got tired of how vibrant her homeland was. Perhaps it was because her birth era was so stifled and industrialized that she had such an unrelenting appreciation for this one. During moments of peace, when she could snatch time for herself and just take everything in, Kagome's heart felt full-to-bursting with pride and love for her homeland.

"Nihon is so beautiful at night," she breathed, bringing her free hand up to gently rub Kirara's head when the cat agreed.

"Thank you," a kind voice replied behind her.

Stiffening, Kagome whirled around, nocking her bow as she did. Behind her stood a teenage looking male dressed in simple but well made clothes. The moonlight hit him just right, allowing her to see short dark hair feathered around his face and amber eyes gleaming with curiosity. He was of average height, but the katana at his waist and the muscles under his haori warned against underestimating him. Kagome swallowed at his unearthly attractiveness and how her power practically _exploded_ in greeting.

The boy blinked before a blush dusted his cheeks. "I didn't think to find you _more_ fascinating in person, Lady Kagome."

Without her consent, her arms had slackened their hold on her bow. Her mind screamed to resume her defensive stance, but the boy was weathering her purity as if entranced. Reaching out, he hesitantly touched one of the tendrils of power swirling between them. As he did, his power rose to acknowledge hers, sending hot shivers down her back.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, feeling fifteen again in the face of such power.

Something about him _called_ to her, as if she somehow knew him. Her question made him meet her eyes again and smile.

"You were just speaking of me," he replied before executing a perfect, formal bow. "I am the embodiment of Nihon."

For a moment, Kagome's thought processes screeched to a halt. Her jaw fell and she felt herself gaping rather stupidly at the male. What in the world was he talking about? Recovering, she sent out her powers again to test him. His lids fell to half-mast as a predatory light sparked in his eyes. Stepping forward, he pushed into her power until he was directly in front of her.

"I felt you as soon as you appeared in this time," he whispered, studying her. "You saved me-have seen the best and the worst that I am and still your heart is filled with such devotion. I've never witnessed anything like it in any of my citizens."

Kagome sucked in a breath as he used his power to push hers back steadily. It wasn't an attack. Instead, when he had the bulk of her power hovering just over her skin, he let the two powers mingle. She nearly groaned as it felt like every part of her lit up with belonging and exhilaration. He was telling the truth.

Immediately, she fell to her knees and pressed her head to the back of her hands. "Lord Nihon, forgive me," she entreated as Kirara scampered up the Goshinboku.

Surprise took her when he dropped to one knee in front of her. One of his hands touched the back of her head lightly.

"Don't, Lady Kagome," he beseeched. "As I said: you saved me. Naraku was well on his way to destroying all that I am."

Hesitantly, Kagome sat up and raised her gaze. Nihon's sharp hunter-eyes were gone. A soft look tinged them now, making them look like sunlight through honey. The intensity of it made heat flood her cheeks.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop him before he'd managed his destruction," she told him.

"I have grown because of it, so there was some good. But, I had expected the Jewel to take you when you had completed your task." His eyes flickered with displeasure. "I found myself disliking having to wait for you."

That made her brows furrow. "Why?"

The glint of fangs that flashed shouldn't have caught her off-guard. If he was the embodiment of Japan, right now the land was filled with demons and humans and _magic._

"Because you care so much for me," he stated simply. "I don't understand."

Kagome's fingers twitched at the confusion in his face. She supposed that humans wouldn't feel such deep and abiding loyalty to their homelands until they became more united. Now, they were scattered into small villages-subjects to the elements and knowing little of each other besides what the shoguns allowed.

That would change, she knew. In time, all Nihon's citizens would adore him. He would be one of the great powers of the world.

Smiling, she licked her lips and tried to put into words her feelings. It was a bit difficult as the spirit of her country was entirely too handsome.

"Why wouldn't I? I've lived so much here-more than most would ever live if they had a hundred years," she said. "I've found love and heartbreak and bonds that transcend death. My life has been an abundance of marvels and Nihon has provided it. Why shouldn't I feel pride to be a citizen of such a generous provider? Why shouldn't I love the wonders around me?"

Amber eyes sharpened again as they assessed her. "All my monks and priestesses have a high connection with me, but yours is nearly tangible. The Jewel gave you a great burden, Lady Kagome. Even my demons cannot claim immortality."

Flinching at the reminder, Kagome looked at her hands, fiddling with the material on her legs. The joy that she'd been feeling fled in the face of the solitary existence waiting for her. The time would come that she'd bury each of her friends. Even Inuyasha. Even Shippo and Sesshomaru. She'd outlive all of them. It made her heart twist in on itself.

"I know," she said on a breath.

"I can," he replied, causing her to jerk her attention back to him.

His lips pulled up again and he tipped his head to the side. "Even should my empire fall, I will live on in memories. History will sustain me so that my spirit never falters. As I have survived the past two thousand years and continue until even your birth time, I do not think that it is something I will soon face."

Understanding, Kagome brightened, her shoulders rolling back as she sat forward. "You mean, I won't be alone? You'll-you'll be my friend?"

Chuckling quietly, Nihon inclined his head. "If you like. Though, I can't say that I have much experience with it. China irritates me with his pushiness and I'm not close to the others, either."

Amused, Kagome covered her mouth. "Oh! Yes, you aren't right now, are you? History has you giving the world the cold shoulder for the next couple of centuries."

"The era of demons and true magic is fading," he admitted. "I will need time to make the transition."

Rolling to his feet, he offered his hand to her. Brows up, Kagome didn't hesitate to place her smaller one in his. Nihon gently pulled her up, their skin almost sparking where it touched. Kagome's spiritual power unfurled almost bashfully this time, spreading out a small tendril toward the spirit before she'd thought. He smiled and let his power surround hers almost playfully, making hers brighten in happiness.

"I doubt any of my citizens will ever surpass you in power, Lady Kagome," he informed her. "Not now. The more spiritual power you have, the more connected you are to me."

Realizing what he meant, Kagome blushed-especially when she noted that he hadn't released her hand.

"So, uh, I should just call you 'Nihon?' " she asked in an effort to change the subject.

Confusion flickered across his face. "Of course. That is who I am."

He blinked when she shifted her fingers and then released her with a deep blush and a stuttered apology. It was so adorable, Kagome had to forcibly restrain herself from squealing and wrapping him in a tight hug.

Instead, she settled for giving him a radiant smile. "Well then, Lord Nihon, I am so very glad to meet you."

Nihon put his hands behind his back, relaxing into a more natural stance. "So am I," he admitted.

* * *

 **Next chapter:Kiku in hiding**


	2. Mizusashi (Cold Water Container)

**AN:** I lied. My muse demanded a different scene for this chapter, so Kiku is not hiding. Yet. :)

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Kagome gushed as Nihon led her to a lovely little spring surrounded by flowers.

It looked like something straight out of a nature picture, the beauty seemingly untouched by anyone. When she glanced to Nihon, he had a shy smile on his face, making her want to throw her arms around him to cuddle the cuteness.

"You expressed your wish to bathe, Lady Kagome," he murmured as Shippō exclaimed gleefully that the water was perfect.

It had been hellishly hot recently and a nice cool bath sounded perfect. Grinning at him in thanks, Kagome dropped her pack and rummaged through it for her soaps. Hearing the rustle of cloth, she looked up. Shippō was already stripping to dive in.

"Shippō! You're too old to take a bath with me anymore, remember?" she chastised lightly.

The fox blinked and then shrugged. "Lord Nihon is."

Jerking her attention to the nation, Kagome felt her jaw drop. Indeed, he was carefully setting aside his katana and untying his obi.

"Woah! Wait, wait, wait!" she yelped, waving her hands frantically.

Nihon frowned at her distress. "What disturbs you?"

Gaping, she weakly gestured to him and then the springs. "I don't take baths with _men_ , thanks."

That seemed to confuse him. Blushing brilliantly, Kagome realized she would have to actually lay it out there for him. The idea was mortifying.

"Never mind. I'll just have a turn after you two get through, okay?" she mumbled, spinning on her heel to leave.

Nihon was left wondering what had just happened. A tug on his hakama had him looking down at a smirking fox.

"Kagome's real modest," Shippō supplied.

As that clicked into place, illuminating Kagome's reason for embarrassment, Nihon choked. He'd not seen bathing as anything more than a necessity. The idea that Kagome saw it as something much more intimate made him reevaluate it from her point of view.

Shippō sighed when Nihon's nose suddenly gushed with blood, watching as he collapsed into a faint. If there hadn't been a split-second flash of passion in the nation's eyes, the fox would have washed his hands of him.

"Prudes, the lot of them," he grumbled.


	3. Chakin (Cloth)

Kagome frowned down at the lump under the quilt. Honestly, this had gone on long enough.

"Lord Nihon, you can't hide in here forever," she admonished.

His voice was muffled when he finally answered. "You told me I could have a few centuries!"

"You've _had_ them," she huffed.

"I spoke to Mr. Korea not that long ago," he protested.

Wrinkling her nose, she poked at him. "No, you went over there and got into an argument before coming home and sulking."

At his silence, she sighed and crossed her arms, feeling loneliness set in. "I'm tired of puttering around here."

"No one is forcing you to stay."

That hit her heart-especially in light of recent events. She'd buried Shippo last month-something that had devastated her. Nihon had barely come out enough to pat her shoulder for it. Quietly standing, Kagome decided to leave before she said something she'd come to regret. Maybe…maybe she should travel.

As the door slid open, she heard a rustling behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Pausing, Kagome took a deep breath and reminded herself that though he looked human, Nihon most certainly _wasn't_. Sometimes the most obvious things had to be pointed out to him. And sometimes he could hurt her terribly without meaning to.

"I thought I'd go outside for a while," she told him in a faintly strained voice.

"Oh. I thought—"

"That I'd stick around until you dragged yourself out," she cut him off. "I've had my fill of waiting on men, thanks. I've gotten pretty good at knowing when I'm not needed. You come find me when you're ready."

"Kagome!" he yelped, his lack of honorific nearly making her stumble.

It gave him the split second he needed to scramble out of his nest of covers and dart over to catch her wrist. Kagome stiffened, but his grip wasn't painful. It was simply the shock of him willingly reaching out for her that prompted that reaction. Gently, he used his grip to turn her around so that she faced him. When she did, she blinked rapidly and felt her jaw drop.

His hair was sticking up everywhere, but it was the distinct lack of fangs that had her gaping. That physical confirmation of the extinction of demons broke something inside her. Swallowing thickly, she whipped her head to both sides in desperate denial.

" _No_ ," she rasped, pulling at her arm.

Nihon's eyes were bright with his own feelings as he kept a hold of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't…didn't want to hurt you."

With a guttural cry, she collapsed, Nihon's reflexed the only thing that kept her from landing in a heap. All the pain she'd kept bottled up from the death of her heart-family rushed up and out of her in agonizing sobs. Nihon-for once-didn't let his innate reservation dictate his actions. He simply wrapped his arms around her and held her as she mourned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Hibachi (Fire Bowl)

Kagome landed beside Nihon as he stood on one of the only buildings in the area still intact. His features were hard as he surveyed the devastation and one hand was clenched around the hilt of his katana. Studying him closely, she decided he wasn't in the mood to talk just yet, and so she held her peace. He'd changed greatly since she'd first met him. His clothes, too, were ever-evolving. At the present, he was dressed in a more western-style military uniform of dark blue. Despite the somber reason for the change, Kagome couldn't help but admire the figure he cut with it. Especially when his normally calm eyes flared with a fire that scorched all in its path.

Turning her attention back to the devastation below, Kagome sighed. The Bakumatsu was a terrible time and it had hardened Nihon in a way even the Warring States Era hadn't.

"It's finished," he finally told her, his words low and serious.

Hearing the pain he tried to hide, Kagome slid closer and offered her hand to him. Without looking, he accepted it, his longer fingers curling around hers firmly. She could feel the barely leashed power swirling under his skin. It tempted her to spark hers against it, just to feel that sensual high that only occurred when their powers mingled. It had happened only a handful of times over the years; disappointingly, usually in situations where they were up to their ears in blood.

"Millennia of life and I still don't know how to prevent war."

"You can't," she replied. "All you can do is survive it."

His amber eyes dropped to hers as he released his grip on his katana. "You're still so young, Lady Kagome, and yet you often see things that even I do not."

Arching a brow, she shrugged. "Youth is relative, as you well know. By all rights, you should look like a shriveled old geezer, not a hot guy."

A deep blush painted his nose and cheeks then, amusing her to no end. Nihon was a juxtaposition of innocence and worldliness. He could go from fighting with a ferocity that surpassed even Inuyasha to stammering like an idiot at a compliment. Kagome wasn't completely sure how to take that, even after all these years. She knew for a fact he kept some pretty racy woodcuts in his room. Hidden, of course.

"I-I have no control over that," he managed to get out.

Grinning, Kagome squeezed his hand. "Good, because you'd probably pick some wizened look with a white beard and wild eyebrows."

As she tugged him away, she didn't see his gaze drop to her backside. "I wouldn't bet on it," he mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **AN:** Extra two chapters tonight because I failed to get up chapter 2 last night. Thank all of you who have taken a chance on this and especially those who reviewed. With odd-ball crossovers, I don't expect that many reviews, so every one I do get is doubly special.


	5. Fukusa (Silk Cloth)

" _What_ is _that_?!" Nihon exclaimed with a mixture of affront and fascination.

Following his gaze, Kagome blinked and then smirked. " _That_ , oh repressed one, is a kiss. It's an expression of affection. You saw Lord France doing it."

"Not like that," he protested as he watched the male very obviously slide his tongue into the female's mouth.

Taking pity on him, Kagome bit back the rest of her teasing. "Well, technically, your citizens have been doing it for a while, just behind closed doors. It's usually considered foreplay. In fact, that couple is probably going to end up in some hot water when they get caught. I can't believe they're actually kissing in public. You don't even really see that in _my_ time. Of course, they are on the side of the road and kind of behind a tree," she mused, then shrugged. "We still came across them."

"It's obscene," he muttered.

Sidling over to him, Kagome crossed her arms. "Then why can't you look away?" she couldn't help but ask.

Catching himself, Nihon rapidly spun around and began walking in another direction, his face aflame. Kagome giggled and caught up with him.

"Oh, don't be like that, Lord Nihon! Come on! I can't believe you have no problem going to public hot springs and having inter-gender baths, but a kiss offends your morals."

Brows drawing together, he set his jaw. " _You_ have a problem with public bathing and yet don't see anything wrong with that-that- _that_ ," he waved backwards to indicate the couple they'd just left.

"I think they should have more discretion, yeah, but there's nothing wrong with kissing the person you're committed to," Kagome argued. "With the way you're acting, you'd think _hand holding_ was foreplay for you."

At his telling silence and the way his shoulders tensed, Kagome felt her face go slack. Choking, she stopped abruptly and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God! All this time, I've been _hitting on you_ and didn't even know it!" she screeched, mortified.

Turning, Nihon blushed vibrantly, but met her gaze steadily. "No! No, Lady Kagome, I realized quite quickly that you meant the gesture only in friendship," he hurried to assure her.

Covering her face, she wished for a hole to swallow her. "Why didn't you _tell_ me? I've always been a really touchy-feely person. I don't even think about it. If I had _known_ —"

Chuckling, Nihon stepped closer and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Deliberately, he squeezed them before letting her go.

"You would have still done it on occasion when you forgot yourself," he smiled. "If I'd told you, I would have just made you feel bad when you realized. Besides, the gesture is…comforting and brings you happiness. I don't mind."

Biting her lip, Kagome nodded her understanding. "I'm still sorry."

Nihon sighed. "I suppose you could always join me in the public bath if you feel that badly about it."

Scowling, she crossed her arms. "You are so weird. One minute holding hands freaks you out and the next you're inviting me to get naked with you."

Normally, a comment like that would have sent him flailing back into an embarrassed denial. This time, his eyes drifted in the direction of the couple they'd passed and a calculating expression flickered in them.

"I believe you just implied that we watched a sexual practice together, Lady Kagome," he stated in a too-smooth voice. "After such intimacy, I feel we are much closer."

Three hundred years ago, she would have hit him for that. Kagome had learned to pick out the fine nuances of his humor since then, however. So, instead of violence, his comment incited her lips to twitch and brought on an eye roll.

"Come on, you perv," she said with a shake of her head. "Sometimes I wonder if it was my powers that first caught your attention, or the short school-girl uniform."

Wisely, Nihon didn't answer that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Shifuku (Drawstring Pouch)

"Lady Taiwan doesn't care for me," Kagome stated as she watched Nihon tend to one of his bonsai trees.

He snorted, still focused on his task. "You don't care for her, either."

"Not really, but it's more about the way she acts like I'm your dog or something. It's only gotten worse since she was ceded to you."

Pausing, Nihon glanced to her, surprise and dawning understanding in his eyes. "She's jealous of you?"

Uncomfortable, Kagome shrugged. That had Nihon straightening and setting down his tools.

"How does she think treating you poorly will entice my favor?" he asked, bewildered. "You are my dearest friend."

Heart warm at his acknowledgement, Kagome beat back a blush. "Sometimes love makes people do stupid things. I suppose even nations aren't immune."

He startled her by waving that off. "Taiwan isn't in love with me. She is a young, rather uncoordinated nation looking for stability."

Leaning on the table, Kagome watched him thoughtfully. "Well, you gave _me_ that," she pointed out.

"That's different," he sniffed, returning to his work. "You're mine."

Unable to help it any longer, Kagome felt heat flood her cheeks. Dropping her eyes, she tried to ignore the way her heart sped up at that simple announcement.

"She was ceded to you, Lord Nihon. Lady Taiwan is yours, too."

He flicked a dry look at her. "Oh, yes, that's exactly the same: one bartered as the spoils of war and one born in my heart. Don't speak such foolishness."

Grinning, Kagome waited until he'd finished his work and then hugged him tightly. Nihon yelped at the unexpected intrusion (because, Kagome tried very hard not to truly offend his innate reserve) but relaxed a moment later. Slowly, he returned the embrace, patting her awkwardly on her back.

"Thank you for being my friend," she told him quietly.

His eyes softened to honey and a genuine smile lit his face. "You're welcome, Lady Kagome."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **AN:** I heart you guys. Extra chapter tomorrow if any of you can guess where the title(s) are coming from! (Because, yes, I am that much of a dork.) ;)


	7. Kensui (Waste Water Bowl)

"How come you call her 'Lady Kagome' and I'm just 'Miss Taiwan?' " a young looking girl huffed.

Nihon's brows furrowed as he watched Kagome continue her archery practice. "Because she has earned the title. She's saved me many times. Why does it bother you?"

Taiwan frowned as Kagome laughed at something a servant said and motioned for the target to be moved back.

"I just don't get it. Who is she, anyway? She's not a nation. But, even China says to leave her alone."

Lips twitching, Nihon silently noted that. After their last 'conversation' he had no doubts that China would think twice about upsetting Kagome. She'd given him an earful, to say the least.

"She's my friend," he told her, his tone indicating the subject was closed. Kagome was a well-guarded secret. He didn't want to share her with the rest of the world.

Pouting, Taiwan turned away, just in time to see Kagome finish her practice and wave at them. Nihon smiled and clapped.

"Well done."

Jogging over, Kagome grinned. "It's nothing like fighting an oni, but it'll do."

At Nihon's easy agreement and suggestion of her powers remaining as strong as they ever were, Taiwan felt very lost. They weren't even doing it on purpose, which was the worst part. Maybe China was right. Maybe she should keep her nose out of things. It was just, Nihon was so _cute_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **AN:** A guest reviewer and CK got the answer, so a longer chapter tonight is going up as well! Thank you all!


	8. Natsume (Tea Caddy)

Kagome was frozen. She'd been cleaning out the room Kiku used as a sort of catch-all room when she'd come across some of his canvasses. Excited, she shuffled aside a few things and realized her friend had actually stashed quite a few in there. He usually let her see what he'd finished, so she didn't think anything about pulling the cover off the first one to look at it. What she saw had her breath hitching.

He'd painted her. Obviously set at night, the painting was of her the way she must have looked centuries ago when she'd first met Kiku. One of her hands was on the bark of a tree, a two-tailed cat on one shoulder and a bow on the other. She was looking back at the viewer, her expression so filled with wonder and delight, it was beautiful to see. Kagome took a breath and half-expected her likeness to do the same, so real was the painting. Swallowing, she carefully returned it to its cover and then looked at the next one.

Her sleeping face appeared, dark hair haloed around her head on green grass, a hand curled against her cheek. The next canvas showed her about to shoot an arrow, the very embodiment of a fierce warrior. Another had her laughing, another, of her large blue eyes showing a haunting heartbreak that hurt to look at.

They were all of her.

Sinking to the floor, Kagome held the last one in her hands. Her image was standing on a hill, overlooking a small village. Her hand was held out in invitation to the viewer and her face was soft with emotions too private for them to have been copied so accurately.

She'd often wondered why Kiku never drew her like he did everyone else. Her thoughts had taken the stance that at least he wasn't using her image in his more racy art. However, when she noticed that he literally drew _everyone_ , it had hurt her feelings that she'd been excluded. She'd never plucked up enough courage to ask him about it, not wanting to sound like a child.

"Lady Kagome, have you seen—oh," Kiku poked his head in and cut off when he realized what she'd found.

He dithered at the door for a moment before slowly making his way over to her and sitting beside her.

"Are-are you angry?" he asked quietly.

Licking her lips, she shook her head. "No, you're very talented, Lord Nihon," she whispered. "I didn't think…didn't know you'd paid so much attention to details." At the last minute, she redirected her comment.

Kiku pulled the canvass completely out of its cover and smiled. "As I told you when we met, I find you fascinating, Lady Kagome. Of course I pay attention to the minute details. Centuries later and I still feel you as strongly as I did when you first pushed your powers at me."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Kagome looked back at the painting. "Why did you hide these?" she managed to ask.

For a moment, an expression flickered across his face that she couldn't decipher. "I didn't want to upset you."

Incredulous, Kagome blinked and tried to determine why on Earth he'd think these would upset her. "But, they're beautiful," she stated, brows together. "You were very kind to me. Why would they upset me?"

Amber eyes met blue as he weighed his answer. Kagome waited patiently, knowing from experience that he couldn't be rushed when he was deliberating on something.

"They're personal," he murmured. "I painted your heart as I've seen it over the years. And I only painted the truth: you are beautiful, Lady Kagome."

Ducking her head, Kagome understood what he meant. He'd depicted her too real for the paintings to be shared with people not close to her. Seeing him carefully return the painting to its cover, Kagome made a split second decision and leaned over to press her lips to his cheek. Kiku stilled in shock, his head whipping around to hers as soon as she'd drawn away.

"You've witnessed me in those moments, Lord Nihon," she pointed out, her eyes on the floor. "That they stayed with you enough for you to put them to paint means a lot to me. Thank you."

Slowly, Kiku shifted until their knees were almost touching. "It is fine if you wish to call me by my human name, Lady Kagome," he offered, a slight bit of red on his nose.

Breath catching, Kagome laced her fingers in her lap to keep from reaching for him. She'd already pushed the line by kissing him.

"Do you want me to?" she asked hesitantly.

Meeting her gaze, he inclined his head.

Smiling brightly, Kagome agreed. "Alright. I suppose it'd be useless to tell you to drop the honorific on my name?"

Kiku tipped his head to the side and his lips twitched. "I might try."

Giggling, she rolled her eyes and stood. "So long as you don't have any dōjinshi of me hidden away."

When he didn't say anything, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Kiku, you _don't_ , right?"

He scrambled to his feet and shifted awkwardly. "Er…"

Crossing her arms, she blocked the door. "Are they racy?"

The deep red filling his cheeks was answer enough. Kagome's face slackened as she registered that, a tornado of emotions swirling to life in her.

"You nearly died when I kissed your _cheek_ , Lord Nihon, and yet you're drawing me having _sex_?!"

He hunched in on himself a bit, not denying it, which made Kagome release a frustrated breath.

"Let me see them," she demanded.

Horrified amber eyes flew to hers. "What? L-lady K-Kagome, really there's no need—"

Holding up her hand, she cut him off. Recognizing the dangerous expression on her face, Kiku slumped and slowly led her to his room. Kagome followed, watching as he pulled a sketch pad out of his closet and bashfully handed it to her. She took it, but didn't open it yet. Instead, she studied his posture as he kept silent, as if awaiting judgement. Biting her lip, she clenched her fingers around the pad and stepped closer.

"Have you showed mine to anyone?" she asked.

Rapidly, Kiku shook his head. Relaxing, Kagome returned it to him without opening it. Confused, Kiku jerked his gaze to hers as he clutched the pad.

At his silent question, Kagome shrugged. "As long as you don't show them to anyone else, I won't invade your privacy."

"You don't want to see them?" he asked as she turned to go.

Pausing, Kagome let her bitterness show in the smile she gave, certain that he couldn't see. "No."

She didn't want to see who he'd drawn her with. Still…

"Just, tell me you didn't draw me with Lord Italy," she begged.

A strangled noise greeted that, making her glance back. Kiku was staring at her, his expression tight. "No."

Nodding, she left the room, wondering if she'd ever stop wanting men completely out of her reach.


	9. Hishaku (Ladle)

America arched a brow at Japan as England poured tea for Kagome and smiled at her.

"Dude, Kagome is smokin'. _Why_ won't you let her come visit me?"

"She is happy here," he replied. "And she is free to do as she likes."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, America snorted. "Yeah, right. She barely goes to the bathroom without checking with you first."

Japan frowned, glancing to his rowdy friend. "Kagome has been my dearest friend for longer than you've even existed. I'll thank you not to prod at what you can't understand."

Taken aback by the normally docile nation's hard words, America stared at him and then the woman in question. A sly smirk slid onto his lips.

"Oooh, I get it. Way to go, dude!" he laughed, slapping him on the back.

Jolting forward, Japan grimaced and then straightened his uniform. "What are you talking about?"

"She's _your_ girl! About time. I was beginning to wonder if Greece had scared you out of relationships for good!"

A scowl took his face as Japan turned on his friend. "Mr. Greece and I _never_ had anything! I'm tired of pushing that point and being ignored! That night, Kagome got me back to my room and punched that braggart in the face."

Surprised, America rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh. Sorry."

Appeased, Japan waved it off and decided to join Kagome and England. He didn't want America to recover and begin asking more embarrassing questions. Especially as he was pretty certain that he'd been overly affectionate with the little priestess during the night in question. Foggy though his memories of that night might be, he _could_ remember that she had looked wistful and amused. She'd simply helped him to his room and tucked him in, all while he was mumbling haikus and trying to pet her hair.

"Kiku!" She beamed, easily accepting him into her conversation with England. "We were just speaking of St. Andrew's. It sounds gorgeous."

Her English had improved greatly over the years. Taking a seat beside her, he smiled a greeting at both of them.

"Would you like to visit?" he asked.

That caught her off-guard. When she recovered, Kagome clasped her hands and leaned toward him.

"Really?"

Humming his agreement, he accepted a cup of tea from the other island nation. "If you like. I have duties for the next few months that will keep me here, but you are welcome to make the journey. I trust that it won't be an inconvenience, Mr. England?"

England had perked up and shook his head with a pleased expression. "Of course not. Kagome is very welcome, anytime."

Kagome was studying him, her smile having fallen a bit. "Thank you, Lord England, but I can wait until Kiku can come, too."

"There's no need for that," he assured her. "You go and have a good time. I'll see you when you return."

For some reason, that made her eyes dim. Still, she nodded and forced a smile when she turned back to England.

"As you wish. When will we be leaving?" she asked the blonde nation.

Kiku wondered if he'd somehow made a mistake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about the delay. I've had internet issues. Bleh.


	10. Futa-oki (Ladle Rest)

She'd been distant since her visit to England. Shortly after, she visited America and then Mexico as well, getting along well with all three of them. Kiku felt his heart hurt at the sadness in her aura these days. Disappearing for most of the day, Kagome only returned late at night to sleep in her room. She hardly spoke when he was able to catch her and he never saw her smile anymore.

"Are you well?" he asked one night when she slipped back into the house, soaking wet from the rain.

"I'm fine," she replied, pulling off her boots and outer coat.

In truth, she looked miserable. Drifting to her, Kiku offered her a towel, which she took with a mumbled thanks.

"I haven't seen much of you recently," he stated.

Her motions didn't pause as she dried her hair. "You've been busy."

He frowned. "Not so busy that I don't notice the absence of your smile, Kagome. Why don't you smile anymore?"

Pushing back the damp locks, Kagome met his eyes, hers guarded in a way he hadn't seen directed at him.

"I'm just working some stuff out, okay? It's not you. It's just something I have to figure out on my own. Don't worry about it."

Sliding passed him, she hurried to her room, closing the door with a firm click.


	11. Yakan (Water Pitcher)

"Why is she sad?" he finally broke down and asked Alfred.

The blonde chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before answering. "Well, when was the last time she was happy?"

Kiku cast his mind back. "Before I told her she could visit other countries if she wished-even if I couldn't accompany her when she did."

"Ah," he nodded, stirring his milkshake. "Dude, you've made it abundantly clear that you two are best friends. However, you _do not_ handle change well. Have you ever thought that maybe Kagome _wants_ your relationship to change? That maybe you kinda implied that it _wouldn't_ when you shipped her off alone?"

Bewildered, Kiku rolled his chopsticks between his fingers. "I didn't ship her off. I would have preferred she stay, but I knew she wanted to travel."

Sighing, Alfred propped his head up with his fist on the table. "Listen, dude, I've known both of you for a long time and Kagome has _always_ loved you. If you can't see that-if she hasn't gotten your attention by now-maybe she's finally setting those feelings aside. How long have you two been friends?"

Kiku swallowed. "Half a millennium."

"That's long enough for her to chase after a pipe dream, isn't it?" Alfred asked. "If you don't feel the same way, leave her alone and let her deal, dude. It'd be cruel to poke at her when she's trying to learn to move on without sacrificing your friendship."

Something Kagome had said centuries ago popped into his mind then. She said she'd gotten good at knowing when she wasn't needed. Standing abruptly, Kiku gave a rushed thanks to Alfred and took off.

The western nation sat back in his chair and smirked. It was about damn time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. Ro (Sunken Hearth)

When Kiku found Kagome, he could have smacked himself. She was watching a younger version of herself. How could he forget that the time was upon them that she would be able to see her family again?

She didn't look at him, only slipped away from the shrine into the wooded area behind it. Kiku followed, unsure what to do or how to help her. He felt foolish for being taken in by Alfred's romanticism.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember," he finally told her quietly.

One shoulder raised in a half-hearted shrug as she watched two birds building a nest. "One family out of millions. I didn't expect you to."

He was surprised at how much that hurt him. She didn't mean it as a barb; her tone had been matter-of-fact, but it struck him hard. How poorly did he treat her that she _expected_ to deal with her problems alone? That she anticipated being forgotten so easily? And, he couldn't even protest it. He had forgotten. He had left her alone to deal with something that probably meant as much to her as the kitsune's death had.

He never told her of the last conversation he had with her adopted brother. The fox had met his eyes squarely, no trace of his trademark mischievousness in his gaze.

"When I'm gone, you'll be all she has left. Kagome's too bright and good for people not to notice. If you don't take care of her, someone else _will_. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to come back and haunt his ass."

At the time, Kiku had been deeply offended at the insinuation that he wouldn't take care of Kagome. His reply had been sharp, but the fox had only looked at him with worry and disappointment. Now, he wondered if Shippō had understood far more than he'd ever given him credit for.

"Are you going to go to them?" he asked instead of protesting her words.

"I don't want to talk about it," she stated swiftly, her back straightening.

Swallowing, Kiku reached out and caught her fingers, surprising her enough that she jerked her attention to him. Whatever she saw in his expression must have been what she'd needed, because she relaxed and clasped his hand securely. Slowly, a small smile pulled at her lips and she shuffled closer to him until their sides were pressed together.

"I'll make you dumplings," he offered when he couldn't think of anything to say that didn't involve her past self.

And for the first time in a while, he heard her giggle. Resting her forehead on his shoulder, she shook her head. Hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries, Kiku shifted to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Kagome burrowed into him, and if her laughter turned faintly strained and more tearful than happy, he pretended not to notice. After all, she had finally let her guard down and their friendship felt whole once more.


	13. Kama (Kettle)

Kagome wasn't leaving her room. Kiku brought her a tray of food at mealtimes, setting it outside her door when she refused to answer. The food was always barely touched when he returned for it, making his worry increase.

"Please, Kagome," he coaxed, "won't you come out? Or, I could keep you company?"

Listening, he heard no movement inside. "I could invite Miss Ukraine over. You get along well with her."

Nothing.

Clenching his jaw, Kiku decided that enough was enough. Grasping the door, he slid it open and stared into the dark room. Kagome was lying on her futon facing the wall, his entrance garnering no reaction in her. Shuffling around until he faced her, he was alarmed at the lifelessness of her eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked, dropping to a knee in front of her.

"I don't feel well, Kiku," she rasped.

Reaching out, he felt her forehead, his concern exploding at the high temperature of her skin. "You're burning up."

Calling for servants, he ordered a medicinal tea brewed and had them bring him a bowl of water with a cloth. Carefully, Kiku pulled the thick quilt and blankets off Kagome, finding her shivering.

"I'm s-so c-cold," she said through chattering teeth.

"You have a fever, Kagome. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked as the servants brought him his requests.

Closing her eyes, Kagome curled tighter in on herself. "I don't s-see the p-p-point of worrying. It's not-t like I c-can d-die."

Frightened by that prospect, he hushed her and lifted her head to bring the teacup to her lips. She drank the liquid obediently, but she was barely aware of what was going on.

"So many colors," she mumbled when he lowered her back to the futon. "There are so many colors. And the ones you can eat are the best. Like peach. Like strawberry is better than crimson. I saw rivers of crimson once. The orange fires of youth burned away until all that remains is grey ash. Bitter, bitter grey and mournful white and if I close my eyes maybe I'll fall into that blackness and never return."

Swallowing his emotions at her slurred, depressing ramble, Kiku called himself a fool for not checking on her sooner. Wringing out the cloth, he placed it on her fevered forehead.

"Sweet Kiku," she called him, her bleary eyes finding his unerringly, "always having to clean up behind me."

"Taking care of you when you need me is not a bother or a mess, Kagome," he told her quietly. "It has been years since you were sick."

Groaning, she curled into a ball, the cloth sliding off her head as she did. Kiku retrieved it and resituated it on her neck.

"So many, many colors," she repeated, her powers sparking with whatever her addled mind was seeing.

Kiku sucked in a harsh breath when they danced across his skin, drawing his power to the surface in response. Kagome giggled deliriously at the feeling, doing it again.

"Kagome," he chided in a strained voice, "stop. You're sick."

Frowning, she concentrated on recalling her powers and then wiggled until her head was on his knee. Kiku froze and stared at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I'm sick," she slurred an agreement, "and you push back the black. So just…just deal with it."

Softening, he stroked her hair away from her face and then brought the cool cloth back to her forehead.

And, if words she never meant for him to hear escaped her in the wee hours before her fever broke, Kiku hoarded them to his heart and never spoke of it.


	14. Chawan (Tea Bowl)

Kagome left the morning after her fever broke and didn't return for years, totally disrupting Kiku's world. It wasn't like when she'd visited other countries in the past. This time, he didn't have a clue where she was or how long she'd be gone. She was no longer on any of his land, the brief flickers of her power only coming from her younger self. He hadn't realized how much of his life included her. How _entrenched_ she was in every aspect of it. There was no place he didn't feel her absence, didn't have a gaping hole where she should be.

"Where's Kagome?" everyone seemed to ask wherever he went, as if he never appeared without her.

He lost track of how many times he turned to speak to her, only to remember she wasn't there. Her scent was fading from her room, and Kiku found himself staring at his paintings of her more often than not. Her life as an immortal could be traced through those paintings; from their meeting, to the last one he'd done. Looking at the more recent ones, Kiku noticed that her smile had begun stopping before it reached her eyes. And between one painting and the next, that smile became sad. He hadn't realized as he'd been painting them.

Holding the neck of a nondescript bottle, Kiku stared around the room at his art…at his friend. So many colors, she'd said. Taking a drink of the bottle, he nearly gave a hysterical laugh when he noticed that the colors he'd used on the recent portraits were much more somber than his earlier portraits of her.

"Dude, did you do all of these?" an awed voice broke in behind him.

Kiku closed his eyes and drank from his bottle again. "Please leave," he rasped, the alcohol having burned his throat until nothing but numbness was left. He hoped it'd work on his heart, if he consumed enough.

Alfred came up beside him and shot him a troubled glance. "Why haven't you gone after her?"

"I don't know where she is. And these are so paltry compared to her," he whispered pitifully, fingers tightening on the smooth glass in his hand. "You shouldn't be looking at them."

"Well, I've always thought it was weird that you never drew your best friend," Alfred admitted, for once complying and not focusing on the art. "I guess you just don't share the ones you do of her."

He didn't. Kiku's drawings and paintings of Kagome always felt too personal to expose to the world. He hadn't even showed them to her until she'd stumbled upon them.

"She said she didn't care if I painted her or drew dōjinshi of her as long as I didn't show them to anyone."

Alfred arched a brow as Kiku drank again. "That's the sex stuff you draw about _everyone_ , right?"

Kiku nodded, too miserable to be embarrassed or to clarify exactly what the art was.

"Who'd you draw her with?"

 _That_ had Kiku blushing through the haze the alcohol was providing. Alfred narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dude, you've drawn all of us in various degrees of obscenity. Even Arthur just huffs now and pretends the ones of him don't exist. Surely Kagome would have gotten over you putting her with whoever you did."

Downing the rest of the bottle, Kiku swayed and shook his head. "She didn't look at them."

Understanding lit in Alfred's eyes-understanding and compassion. "Maybe Kagome didn't want to see evidence of your lack of romantic feelings like that."

Bewildered, Kiku looked at him blearily. "What?"

The taller nation shrugged. "Think about it, dude. If you loved her, you'd probably have a problem drawing her with someone else. How would she feel if she'd looked and saw that you'd drawn her going down on-I dunno-Prussia or somebody? It'd be like the ultimate 'I don't care who you fuck' card. Like you were _encouraging_ it."

"But, I didn't," Kiku protested, his muddled mind wondering why Alfred had chosen that nation and if he'd missed something over the years.

Alfred crossed his arms. "Uh-huh."

"No! I didn't draw her with _anyone_ else!" he exclaimed, waving the empty bottle in the air for good measure.

Blinking, Alfred lost his defensive stance. "Anyone else? You drew her with _you_?"

Feeling his face heat and his stomach roll, Kiku slumped to the ground. "She is so pure I shouldn't have drawn her at all like that," he muttered, head on knees.

Letting out a disbelieving scoff, Alfred crouched next to his distraught friend. "I told you that she's in love with you. You should have _shown_ her the drawings, Kiku. I don't know what kind of shit she's dealing with besides that, but a woman is a woman and no female wants to be left to guess if her feelings are returned or not. Maybe you should dredge up some of that katana-wielding ferocity you keep locked away and give her what you both want."

He pulled the bottle away from Kiku's grip.

"Because, dude, if the state you're in is any indication, you are totally in love with her, too."

Patting his shoulder, Alfred left. Kiku listed to the side and wondered if the western nation was right.


	15. Koicha & Usucha (Thick and Thin)

Kagome did return. The moment Kiku saw her standing shyly in the entranceway, his world righted itself. Hurrying over, he wrapped her in his arms and held her flush against him, his face buried in her hair. She tensed in surprise, but then hesitantly returned the embrace as he breathed in her comforting-beloved-smell.

"Kagome," he whispered, "I've missed you."

Relaxing into him, she smiled. "I missed you, too."

Recovering enough of his composure to pull away, Kiku met her eyes somberly. "I was concerned for you. If…if I did something to hurt you, I am sorry."

The echo of sadness that still tainted her eyes fled when she smiled and shook her head. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I left, but when I was well, I realized that I couldn't be here while my younger self was. I was too tempted to speak to her." She dropped her eyes then and whispered, "I shouldn't have run off like I did and I was...I was ashamed to face you after you'd taken such good care of me. _I_ am sorry that I worried you."

Licking his lips, Kiku motioned for her to wait a moment. Kagome agreed and watched him disappear for a while. Shifting uncomfortably, she wondered if things had changed between them so much that she'd lost her best friend. The thought sent a sharp pain through her heart.

Kiku returned, however, a shy smile on his face as he beckoned her to follow him. Easily falling into step behind him, Kagome blinked when he led her to the tea room. Glancing to him in confusion, she found him quietly slipping into the room. Deciding not to question him, Kagome complied with his unspoken request, washing her hands and mouth in the bowl. Quietly entering the ceremonial room, she found Kiku waiting for her, very familiar tools laid out before him.

Delighted at the treat of a tea ceremony, Kagome blinked back tears as her heart nearly overflowed with feelings. Glancing around the room, she realized the scroll that typically hung on the wall during the winter months had been replaced by one that declared 'longing.' Sucking in a breath as she took her place on the tatami mats, Kagome wondered what he meant by that.

Shifting, he placed a plate of sweets between them, bowing low as he did so and drawing her attention back to him. Kagome bowed back, smelling the distinct aroma of her favorite treat, dango, not his preferred yōkan.

At her wide eyes, Kiku slowly and gracefully began cleaning the ceremonial tools. Each move was precise but flowing, like a river turning with a smooth rock. A sense of harmony settled between them at the established routine. How many tea ceremonies had they sat through-been a part of? Kiku had taught Kagome himself, patiently correcting her time after time until she'd perfected it. He rarely hosted one nowadays, and it had been ages since he'd performed one just for _her_.

Taking up the green tea, he smiled again to her and offered another bow. Kagome did the same and then ate one of the dango while he worked. With practiced movements, he scooped out the required amount of tea before pouring heated water on top. With the bamboo whisk, he mixed the two and then carefully set the whisk aside. Turning the bowl two times, he set it to his right, between them.

Kagome accepted the bowl of tea, bowing respectfully and then turned it two times herself. Bringing it to her mouth, she drank three times, tasting the bitter liquid as it mingled with the lingering sweetness of her treat. It tasted like home and the broken pieces of her heart sealed together at it. No one made tea like Kiku and the tea he'd prepared just for her was better than anything she'd had in recent memory. Closing her eyes at the peace wrapping around her, Kagome felt her turbulent mind calm.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when Kiku clasped the backs of her hands with his own. That was most certainly not a part of any kind of tea ceremony and the breach had her eyes flying open in shock. Luckily, he'd pressed his hands to hers enough that the bowl didn't go flying, but a tremble still shook her. Especially when she met his gaze. Holding her eyes, he pulled the bowl and her hands to him and drank the rest of the tea. A deep blush settled on her cheeks when the bowl lowered between them.

Kiku watched her steadily, a foreign heat in his eyes turning them a bright topaz. Heart fairly running a marathon in her chest, Kagome blindly reached to her side and brought up one of the dango. To her shock, he didn't take the offering. Instead, he tipped his head to the side and allowed her to feed it to him. Biting her lip, she maneuvered the skewer away from him, hopefully flicking it to the plate, but not caring overly at the moment.

The bowl on the mats between them, Kagome bowed-if only to hide her embarrassed expression. Kiku touched the back of her head and then pulled her up into an almost desperate embrace.

"Don't leave again," he whispered. "Not like that."

Curling into him-the bowl sent rolling out of the way-Kagome shook her head emphatically. "I won't. I just didn't want to be a burden."

Choking a laugh, he looked down at her. "You are as much a burden as breathing and I can't live without either."

Tears filled her eyes, unable to be stemmed as her emotions finally overcame her. Kiku _was_ home and to know that she was so important to him brought her a happiness she'd not thought possible.

"Come, I have something to show you," he urged.

"What about the mess?" she asked as he tugged her to the door. It wasn't like him to leave things like that.

"I'll get it later," he brushed off, hauling her down the hall to a seldom used guest room.

When she stepped inside, however, she found that it had been turned into an art gallery. A gallery of her. All the paintings he'd ever done of her hung on the walls, taking up nearly every available space. Some she'd seen, but most she hadn't and they were all so exquisite.

Covering her mouth, Kagome turned around slowly to take it all in. "Kiku?"

"I once told you that I painted your heart," he told her softly, coming to her side.

Tearing her eyes away to him, Kagome sucked in a breath at seeing a familiar sketchpad being held out to her. Years later and she still recognized it as the one he drew her dōjinshi in.

"In here, I've sketched mine," he finished, placing the pad in her hands.

Grasping it instinctively, Kagome clenched her teeth and shakily obeyed his silent command. When she flipped open the first page, she had to swallow several times against her heart as it tried to crawl up her throat. In amazing, black and white detail, Kiku had sketched their first meeting going quite differently. In his drawing, he kissed her after helping her to her feet. Confused, Kagome slowly turned the pages, finding them all filled with the two of them. Most of them were actually very innocent-a kiss being the extent of the physical intimacy. Still, the emotional intimacy was palatable in every frame, more so because many of them held true to life. He'd simply added gestures of affection-a kiss here, his fingers trailing her cheek there-it was as if he'd plucked her wishes from her mind.

Only in a few did he hint at actual sex and that _was_ all, just hints. He must have known her thoughts, because when she looked at him, he was blushing.

"You are dearest to me, Kagome," he claimed in a gentle voice, "just that much felt a betrayal to your trust. I…there is nothing shameful of how I feel about you and I didn't want you to think it was. I couldn't draw you carelessly as I do everyone else."

Crying openly, Kagome clutched the pad to her chest and wiped at her eyes. Kiku slid the pad from her and set it aside before finding himself with an armful of weeping woman. Holding her, he smiled as she practically melded her body to his.

"You'd better want to do more than kiss me, Kiku," she sniffled when she met his eyes. "Even if you do see it as foreplay."

A pink hue spread across his nose to his cheeks. "Ah, yes?"

"Good, because I know where I can get a copy of my old schoolgirl uniform."

When his eyes glazed over, Kagome smirked. Her smugness was brief, however, as Kiku recovered with passion flaring in his normally impassive eyes. Before she could tease him again, he claimed her lips with an intensity that threw her mind back five hundred years. Some part of that wild land still lived in him and his kiss was a reflection of that. He demanded her submission, heating her blood and sending a tingling ache straight to the apex of her thighs. Moaning, Kagome held onto his shoulders, the play of muscles under her fingers only further arousing her.

"I am a very, very good teacher," he murmured against her lips. "And I don't think I've shown you just how much I can manipulate the bond between us."

The thought of his power rushing through their connection had her shivering with anticipation. It was already dancing across her skin, sending her eyes rolling back into her head at the delicious sensation. He'd been very careful about that over the years, but it made her _burn_ for him. Made her whimper as he kissed her again, their power twining until it nearly sent her over the edge.

Drawing back, Kagome panted and shifted at the desire washing his face. "There are too many eyes in here, Kiku."

Realizing she meant the paintings, he gave a husky laugh and dragged her into the hall. High with the heady knowledge that her love was returned-that Kiku truly wanted her-Kagome followed eagerly. She'd been waiting for this since before he'd lost his fangs and she was going to savor every single moment. All the unresolved issues would just have to wait while she had her bit of happiness.

"You know, I've always found kinbaku beautiful," she admitted to him as he pulled her into his room.

"Oh, Amaterasu, _yes_ ," he breathed, pressing her to the wall and proceeding to make her lose all ability to form thoughts, let alone words.

* * *

 **AN:** So, Tea Ceremony. That's what the titles came from. A real tea ceremony is much more beautiful than I depicted, but there you have it. One more chapter to go. (Because Alfred has to weigh in, right?) Hugs!


	16. Furo

Alfred furrowed his brow when he didn't immediately see Kiku upon barging into his home. The island nation had been scarce of late and he was kind of worried about him. Okay, a lot worried about him. Ever since he'd found him drinking and staring at a bajillion pictures of Kagome, Alfred had tried to make sure he at least got out when he could. The little dude was seriously depressed. If he could only find Kagome, he'd round her up and drag her back to his friend. Seriously, the two belonged together and he was rather irked that he seemed to be the only one who'd noticed. Still, being the hero sometimes meant you just had to weather others' ignorance until they finally caught up with your amazing brilliance.

Picking a room at random, Alfred had just slid back the door and opened his mouth when he froze. All his thoughts fled as his eyes landed on something he'd never _ever_ expected to see-much less in _Kiku's_ home.

Kagome, in something that looked remarkably like a high school uniform, was suspended from the ceiling in ropes of silk. Intricate knots were tied at various points, creating something like a swing for her, her limbs held in very precise poses. Long hair just barely brushing the ground and a red scarf obscuring her eyes, she looked like the best kind of present all wrapped up.

"You're being very quiet, Kagome," a low voice that couldn't possibly be Kiku drawled.

"Yes, Lord Nihon," she whimpered.

"Good girl," he praised, stepping around where Alfred could see him, one hand trailing down Kagome's pale leg, his powers sparking with hers.

He grasped the ropes, shifting them and tying them expertly until Kagome's position suited him. She bore it without complaint, biting her lip to keep from moaning, if her heavy breathing was any indication. Kiku smirked down at her, the expression so foreign on the mild-mannered face that Alfred's jaw dropped.

"You deserve a reward, I suppose, for being so obedient," he mused, fingers disappearing under Kagome's short green skirt.

"Please, Lord Nihon," she pleaded in a breathless voice, arching as much as she could into Kiku's ministrations.

Which was about the time that Alfred must have made a noise.

Kiku's eyes flashed absolute damnation at him, causing him to swiftly and _silently_ get the hell away. Woah. The little dude _had_ really pulled out the ninja persona. Grinning to himself, Alfred decided he'd run interference with the others for a little while. Make up for accidentally getting a how-to on convincing your girlfriend to let you tie her up. Tie her up and then making her want you so badly she begged you to touch her, all without taking off any clothes. Geez, that'd been hot.

He'd _so_ been underestimating Kiku. Alfred paused. And Kagome, he added. Maybe he should pick up a couple of books on whatever it was they were doing. Too bad he hadn't gotten the chance to ask, since he doubted anyone would help him if he inquired about 'swinging rope sex with a dash of hot for teacher.'

Whipping out his cell, he dialed up someone who would probably know exactly what it was called. "Ludwig! Dude, listen, I have a favor to ask…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End!

Let me know what you think and if there is a particular guy you'd like to see Kagome with. I have a pole on my profile page, but actual requests are so much better and more detailed. Love you all!


End file.
